The Sol of Seiryu
by JT Scanner
Summary: Extremely innovative. Visitors from the Heavenly Realms hunt for an earthling. What do they want with him? Warning: You may not see the Digimon in it until Chapter 6. Rated R for sexuality and language.
1. Prologue: The Tome

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with any companies involved with Digimon or any other references I may mention. This is kinda obvious which is shown by my writing style.   
  
Um... get your thesauruses out because it's time to read a fanfic with a horde of perplexing lexis. Er... a bunch of confusing words.  
  
Prologue  
  
The Inauguration Commences Promptly  
  
Have you ever sensed that reality in and of itself was a game, a whimsy. If this was so, what is bona fide? Is it something we can have all 5 senses in? Or is it further than that? Perchance, we are sheer sprites in a video game called existence. Conceivably we are players functioned by a superior regulator. Perhaps if this weren't factual, this anecdote would be fictional additionally. One thing I categorically comprehend is that an ecstasy does subsist and that is not without outlay.  
  
Then how can we verbalize that we have emancipated preference? To enlighten the certainty, only a slight minority control their providence. They are not acknowledged today, but their proceedings have been inscribed in the "Tome of Idols." And here are the cantos from that exact tome: 


	2. The Clandestine Solitary Looms Close at ...

Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with any companies whether it be Digimon or not.   
  
JT Scanner: Also, Yoshinobu's lack of good grammar, spelling, and writing in chronological order is used on purpose.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Clandestine Solitary Looms Close at hand  
  
A man remained in the downpour. A lavender hood was concealing his face. He clasped a picture of someone.   
  
The picture showed a chap, approximately 18 years of epoch retaining a lit cigarette in his right hand.  
  
He had brown hair that extended to the earth and piercing auburn eyes that was dirt. He had an inky shirt and tan jeans that extended to his ankle. Both had dark spots on it from the cigarette smoke. He appeared to be in an alley between a gray building on the left and a red building on the right. Both seemed to have graffiti on it.   
  
Because of the strong precipitation, the minorities of the community were toddling. However, the veiled man did perceive a gentleman who was taking his time. He exhibited the snapshot to the man.   
  
"Do you know this person?" he asked.  
  
"Well, that's the adolescent who hung out near those two houses over there," the man said as he pointed to two houses that looked nearly indistinguishable to each other besides the paintjob. "He's probably not there right now, but he might be there tomorrow. Oh, his name is Isayama Yoshinobu."  
  
"Superb!" he exclaimed with a beam hidden on the right side on his visage. "Jin will once again bring tranquility to Heaven."  
  
The cloaked man simply walked away from the gentleman. "Jin, my acquaintance, you'll be breathing oxygen like you once were," he thought to himself.  
  
At 9:30 p.m., in the Isayama residence, the one in the picture called Yoshinobu was in his room, writing in a chronicle. It was about his private opinion about today. It read:  
  
Tuesday 4-13-03  
  
Death  
  
  
  
Today was quite lively, but tedious. Today, my mom had to work overtime for that goddamn job she has. What was it again? Oh yeah. I remember now. She's an accountant. Once she got home, she immediately forced me and dad to get in her car. I asked her, "What the fuck is your problem?" And immediately she answered, "You earthy redneck! It's my mother's interment!" Of course, she just had to speed which got us a ticket slowing us down further. I felt like knocking mom upside her head, but once again she was speeding. However, she slowed down when she noticed a police car. And I had to go through this for 2 hours. She got more tickets anyway. After the second time, she finally stopped, but she did go over the speed limit. We had to go all the way to the suburbs surrounding downtown Tokyo. Then I had to go through tedious hours listening to an annoying minister talk about how great my grandma was. Yes, I know you piece of shit! I know she's in Heaven blablabla! I'd go to Hell before I'd like you to blab on and on about me. Sure it's darkness and chronic pain, but at least that's something exciting. Well, after the memorial service, my mom kept talking to new friends she had met about 3 seconds ago. It would be a blessing if she'd only shut up.  
  
There was one good thing about the day, however. After school, I fought the legendary Benjiro, the legendary gang member of Naomi High School. He's never lost until today. I rushed at him, but he immediately stuck his foot out. I immediately noticed this and tried to jump over it and smack him in the balls, but he immediately pulled his foot back and punched me in the stomach. It was obvious that I couldn't even beat him if this kept up, but I got up. I instantly socked him in the face before he noticed I was up. I punched again, but he managed to block it this time. He noticed that my crouch was unguarded so he immediately kicked them, sending me backwards once more except that it was against a wall this time. Blood poured from the back of my legs. However, I pretended to be seriously injured. He was about to kick me in the balls again when I blocked his kick with my knee. Then I grabbed his throat and punched him in the stomach, still holding him by the throat. I did this repeatedly until I ran out of energy to do it. Benjiro also ran out of energy. We both collapsed on the ground and rested. When I woke up, I saw myself in bandages on the couch. I was at home. My dad probably put the bandages on me.   
  
"You earthy redneck!" he exclaimed. "If this happens to you again, you're going straight to jail!"  
  
Fat chance he would. He's just like my mother, an annoying church folk. And we all know they believe forgiveness solves everything. This peace was short lived as soon as I heard the door bell ring. It was a man covered by a purple cloak covering his entire body. He apparently had the same red eyes that Benjiro had. I also believed he had blue hair just like Benjiro had. It was kinda hard to tell by looking through the cloak. However, his voice was different.  
"Ah yes, you're Isayama Yoshinobu aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am him," I said.  
  
"I am he," the stranger corrected.  
  
"I don't give a shit, Shakespeare! Are you Benjiro?" I asked him.  
  
"Precise you are! I cannot bare these pockmarks you bequeathed me," he said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked with confusion.  
  
"These wounds you gave me! I wish to fight you again except there'll be a twist to it. It will be to the death and no one gives sympathy to each other. One of us will die and that will be you! Meet me at our school at 5:30 A.M. " he said as he left my house. That's the same time mom got home to bring me and dad to grandma's funeral.  
  
Judging by the man's vocabulary, I'd say he wasn't Benjiro at all. Perhaps he was related to him and mistaked me for someone else.  
  
Maybe we'll find out sometime soon.  
  
  
  
Isayama Yoshinobu  
  
Yoshinobu closed his journal and began to rest on his bed. He looked around his silent, murky room. It had a computer in the center of it. On the left wall was a small, black television with a VCR underneath it. On the right wall was a breakfront that stored all of his chattels. It also had a small alarm clock. There was nothing exceedingly intricate about his room. He changed his alarm clock to go off at 5:00 A.M. He only thought about the fight next day and fell asleep from boredom. He even kept his watch on.   
  
  
  
The next day at 5:00 A.M., the alarm went off and Yoshinobu awoke. He got out of bed and rushed out of the house and ran towards the school. However, this was difficult because it was rush hour, but he managed to walk between squeezed cars. After crossing the street between his house and the nearby playground, he turned left and ran down the sidewalk. He looked at his watch. It was already 5:05 A.M. Certainly, at this rate, it would take longer than 30 minutes to get to Naomi High School. He had to cross at least 10 streets to get there. That would mean he would be at least 20 minutes late! He rushed down the sidewalk when he bumped into a brunette in a school uniform. She had short, rough orange hair and red eyes. But what Yoshinobu noticed first was her flat chest.  
  
"Yo boobless! Watch where you're running. I'm busy here!" Yoshinobu exclaimed.  
  
She merely paused for a moment and shrugged it off.  
  
"I heard you and Benjiro were brawling today, Yoshinobu," she said.  
  
"Yes, we are. What do you know about that?" Yoshinobu asked.  
  
"I comprehend enough to know what will transpire in the near future. I will bring you to him if that is your aspiration," the girl replied as she held up a strip of paper with some outlandish text written on it.   
  
Suddenly, Yoshinobu found myself near the school. Perhaps this was uncanny. He presupposed that I should keep his guard up. The only conundrum was where Benjiro was. He had not given his exact location. Yoshinobu looked toward the High School's east wing. On the roof, he immediately spotted Benjiro on the roof, with his capes waving because of the wind.   
  
"I perceived that you'd arrive here. Very well done, Yoshinobu-kun (kun is a name suffix for friend)" he said in a nearly angelic voice.  
  
"Yoshinobu-kun? What the fuck is with you? You're not malicious like Benjiro was!" Yoshinobu noticed.  
  
"Sharp you are, in spite of your street and band erudition. You see, this clash is not to endorse sadism, but I purely aspire to see a deep-rooted acquaintance. And to execute this, I must slay you in optimism that I may see him for a second time. Please, comprehend that I do not abhor you. Your soul is said to be able to revive the dead."  
  
"Uh... whatever you say, Benjiro copycat," Yoshinobu replied in a bewildered method.  
  
The veiled man leaped off the structure and landed on the ground unscathed. He wrenched the cloak off of himself. He looked to be a 15-year old version of Benjiro except that he had silvery hair and cyan eyes. But he also had otherworldly features moreover. On his back were twelve wings and his hair curled around each one of them. It seemed to be a seraph, an angel, except that he had twelve wings instead of six. But how he was able to conceal them using a simple purple cloak was problematical to conjecture.  
  
"Wha?! What?! An angel?!" Yoshinobu stared with timorous eyes. He thought that this might be one of Satan's angels mentioned in the creed of Christianity.   
  
"I am no angel. I am merely a servant of Kanzaburo," he said as he pointed a finger towards a group of men who were also cloaked except with different colors. They only seemed to be passing by, but stopped when the Benjiro imposter pointed at them.  
  
"To insure no humans get killed in the process, I will alter our current realm," he said as he swung his right hand to point to the sky. Almost instantly, the sky had changed from a blue color to a white color with green clouds. Everyone besides the cloaked men disappeared. The school had turned golden. Yoshinobu knew that this was a celestial conflict and that he was likely to expire because of it. However, he was determined to fight for his existence.   
  
"Afresh, I do not have anything against you. I want to see a deep-rooted acquaintance," he said with a candidly poignant facade. "And I'll need your soul to do it."  
  
"Well, I cannot allow that, can I?" Yoshinobu said with a smirk.  
  
"Highly boastful, you are. Hell will be your reward," he said.  
  
"Well, it's better than a babbling minister," Yoshinobu said as he braced himself.  
  
The divine figure punched him in the stomach, making him cough up blood. He then karate chopped his neck making him collapse to the ground. Yoshinobu slowly got up. The divine being kick him down again. He put his foot on top of him and repeatedly stomped him with his other foot. He could feel his bones slowly cracking. Yoshinobu screamed bloody murder. He could not get up so he tried to punch the charlatan's affixed foot. However, it was too far down his back to reach. He rolled over making the angel-like being's foot to miss him this time. However, he immediately put his foot on Yoshinobu's neck.   
  
"Well, this seems like the end, doesn't it?" he said. "Forgive me!"   
  
Yoshinobu suddenly felt indescribable hatred toward the Benjiro imposter. At that very instant, his chest began to glow a blue color. He was suddenly well again. All of his cracked bones were fixed. But what was that force that healed him. He heard a bellow that was nearly seven times as loud as thunder.   
  
"Seiryu Qinglongmon, how could you?" he heard the Benjiro imposter say.  
  
He suddenly saw lighting coming from the sky, electrocuting him. He fell on the ground with blood gushing from all parts of his body.  
  
Yoshinobu looked up and saw a blue serpentine dragon with a tail that seemed long enough to end for eternity. He had teeth that looked like large needles and he had hundreds of large red wings. His eyes were blood red and his scales were as sharp as a perfect sword would. His claws looked exactly like steel.   
  
Yoshinobu stared as the dragon turned back into a blue mist and transferred back into his chest.   
  
One of the veiled men in the amethyst cloak said, "Ah yes! The sol (s-o-l) I've been looking for."  
  
Who is Kanzaburo? Who is the boobless girl and how did she teleport Yoshinobu to the High School? And what does Yoshinobu have the connects him the dragon and this "sol"?   
  
  
  
Chapter 2 of the Tome of Idols: The Celestial Fighter, Kanzaburo. 


	3. The Celestial Fighter, Kanzaburo

Chapter 2  
  
The Celestial Fighter, Kanzaburo!  
  
Yoshinobu paused to catch his breath. He had been through more than a human should go through in one day, but he managed with the help of the dragon that just appeared.  
  
The one in the amethyst covering said to Yoshinobu, "Great! You actually killed Benjiro. He longed to die. He's very proud of you wherever he is now."  
  
Yoshinobu answered, "Wait, Benjiro? That guy was not Benjiro! He had a completely different personality and vocabulary."  
  
The amethyst robe said, "But who would know Benjiro better than I, Yoshinobu-kun?"  
  
Yet again, he was being called Yoshinobu-kun. Why was he being entitled that, principally by complete foreigners.  
  
"The body has three spirits each, a celestial spirit, a secular spirit, and a demonic spirit. Considering the preceding environment, Earth, celestial and demonic spirits cannot easily take over the person's body. I helped free his celestial spirit that longed to depart this life, and you bequeathed him with it."  
  
Yoshinobu answered, "But he was trying to kill me wasn't he?"  
  
The stranger seemed to be annoyed, publicized by his stance. "Yoshinobu-kun, he could've easily shattered your neck the precise instant he put his foot on it. Rather, he waited to see what corollary would transpire. He enthusiastically offered his life so that Heaven could be ruled by Jin Goddramon, one of the previous sovereigns who had died. In fact, you have a fragment of the soul of one of those sovereigns, Seiryu Qinglongmon. He dwells within you, and he comes out when a precise action is elicited. I do not grasp what that action is. I've come to conclude that it is either when you are in danger or when you are exceedingly livid."  
  
He stared at the ground for a few seconds and then looked up at Yoshinobu again.  
  
"I regret that I must do this, but..." he immediately disappeared. Yoshinobu instantaneously felt blood rolling down his cheeks. It seemed that the peculiar man had slashed his cheek with a blade of some kind. Yoshinobu looked behind him and saw nothing. He turned his head again to the veiled men. He was once again down there. It was very obvious that he was fast. Yoshinobu then felt pain caressing his entire body. Who could be so prodigious enough to slash his check before Yoshinobu discerned it?   
  
Yoshinobu fell on one knee and said to the man, "You must be Kanzaburo, Benjiro's master!"  
  
The man just smiled in the corner of his face. "I consider him a comrade. All friends aid each other. He desired death and I brought him death. I desired to see how your sol works and he tried his hardest to do that. It seemed to fit together don't you think? Well, yes, I am Kanzaburo; Akamatsu Kanzaburo to be precise."  
  
Yoshinobu was flabbergasted that he would have a family name.   
  
Yoshinobu immediately asked, "Tell me. Are you human? Or are you a celestial being?"  
  
"I am a celestial organism who had reminisced his human name. After all, everyone here..."   
  
He pointed to his comrades that were also sporting cloaks.  
  
"...used to be secular organisms once. Now we are more than the middling species. Because of lack of time, I must activate your sol. You can only ask one more question. Yes, even Heaven needs someone like me around to get things done."  
  
Yoshinobu thought for a moment and then asked, "Why are you so friendly around me yet you are going to torture me?"  
  
Kanzaburo answered, "I wish to be your ally if that would be possible. However, my first precedence is to get my superlative acquaintance reawakened from the dead. After you get tortured, I will have to pay you back somehow..."  
  
Yoshinobu instantly felt another stream of blood streaming down his cheek. He felt very weak and could not even stand up. Soon, Yoshinobu felt another sharp pain before he blacked out.  
  
The cloaked man in red said to Kanzaburo, "Well, we must've killed him before he could summon Kaki, the First Sol of Seiryu.  
  
Kanzaburo turned his head to the man in a blue cloak. "You, Chikao, will be next. Make sure to heal his body, but do not rouse him. The poor kid's been through enough already. Stay here, and once he has awaken, immediately enter combat with him. I've got business with Shinobu to take care of." Kanzaburo, the green cloak, and the red cloak seemed to materialize into thin air. The blue cloak Chikao, put his hands on Yoshinobu. Almost instantly, the blood that had once been all over his face, seemed to cease and disappear.  
  
Chikao serenely waited for Yoshinobu to wake up.   
  
Meanwhile, Kanzaburo and his comrades were heading towards a colossal structure that looked about as high as a smaller sky scraper. Kanzaburo pulled out a strip of paper with a foreign letter written on it. He held it up to the sky and instantaneously, they appeared on top of that same building. It seemed to be completely deserted. However, this was the same realm Benjiro had fought him in, so it was not occupied by any form of intellectual organisms. Kanzaburo looked up to see what looked like a schoolgirl that looked like a brunnette with orange highlights and red eyes. This was the same girl that Yoshinobu passed by on his way to fight Benjiro. She came down from the sky and landed on the building.  
  
"Inaguchi Shinobu, I see you have problem with how I treated Yoshinobu back there," Kanzaburo said in a relaxed voice. "I'm tremendously remorseful. I assume you came to castigate me?"  
  
She gave an angry grin and said to him, "I knew he could take on Benjiro, but allowing him to go up against you alone was the prevalent faux pas. I certainly cannot allow you to bring this any further!"  
  
"Don't worry, Shinobu-kun, I'll give him porno magazines when he's done with this. Until then, we mustn't bitch about these things. Jin Goddramon means a lot to me." he answered.  
  
"Well, you sure know how to make people suffer for your bidding!" Shinobu answered while promptly clouting him in the abdomen. However, Kanzaburo did not budge a single millimeter.   
  
"Shinobu, you've lost your touch. This place is at least 50 miles from Yoshinobu. It wouldn't hurt to try at least."  
  
Shinobu generated a ball of fire on one of her shoulders. She pointed to Kanzaburo, and immediately, the fireball went toward Kanzaburo. However, Kanzaburo did not brace for it, but pulled out a sword and held it behind him. The fireball passed through Kanzaburo. Conversely, Kanzaburo felt heat behind him which was where the real fireball was. The one he saw was a sheer illusion. Behind him, Kanzaburo could feel traces of heat so he placed his rapier behind himself. This blocked him from the real fireball.   
  
"Cheap illusionary trick, Shinobu. Once again, I must mention that you are losing your touch," Kanzaburo replied.  
  
A bunch of rocks fell down from the sky. They seemed to combine into a sword larger than an adult's body.   
  
Shinobu glared at him, "No not you! Don't tell me Jin Goddramon gave you such a destructive object! It's the Ichiken!"   
  
Kanzaburo put his hand on the sword's handle. He was somehow able to swing it like a lighter sword. He swung it at her with force, making most of her face bleed. She was able to heal herself before he tried to swing it again. When Kanzaburo was about to strike her a second time, she made a barrier around herself. When Ichiken impacted with the barrier, a chunk of it broke off.  
  
"Well, Kanzaburo, you are strong and swift with Ichiken, but once again I have the ascendancy. This barrier is literally unbreakable and there's nothing you can do about it!" she replied.  
  
"Fool! A barrier can protect what is outside, but you are vulnerable to what is inside the barrier. Therefore..." he said as he pried a piece of ground from under Shinobu's feet. He tossed the loose ground into the air. Since the barrier only covered from her head to her feet, Kanzaburo tossed Ichiken underneath the barrier.  
  
When Ichiken collided with Shinobu, she began to bleed a lot. He barrier disappeared. She couldn't heal herself either. The piece of loose ground Shinobu was standing on fell to the ground along with Ichiken.  
  
Kanzaburo suddenly had a large glare that was a black storm in his eyes. He clouted the defenseless girl repeatedly. His eyes became a blameless green again. He began to cry.  
  
"I was going to murder you. I was..." he said as he pointed his finger at Shinobu. He was shaking. After all, he was not a executioner.   
  
Shinobu got up and garroted Kanzaburo and cuffed him many times.  
  
"What the hell is with you? You hold leniency on no one. Your kind warrants to give up the ghost!"  
  
The concealed bystanders instantaneously attacked Shinobu before she could do more impairment to him. The red cloak shot a bunch of fiery seeds at Shinobu while the green cloak threw a boomerang that looked analogous to a bull's horn. Upon impact, Shinobu lost consciousness and fell to the ground.   
  
Kanzaburo slothfully got up. "I hope she's not dead," he said.  
  
He picked up the broken Ichiken and pulled off the blade. Underneath it was a smaller, curved blade. Near the handle was a gage with the number 01 on it.  
  
Kanzaburo merely answered, "01, the default number. Well, at least it isn't anything else."  
  
Next chapter of the Tome of Idols: Chikao fights Yoshinobu. However, one punch from Yoshinobu sends an entire stream of blood flowing from Chikao's body. Is Chikao weaker than Yoshinobu or does he have other tricks up his sleeve? Chapter 3 of the Tome of Idols: Acid Ecclesiastic, Arishima Chikao. 


	4. The Acid Ecclesiastic, Arishima Chikao

Chapter 3  
  
The Acid Ecclesiastic, Arishima Chikao  
  
Chikao glanced at the blacked out Yoshinobu. He seemed to be waking up from his deep slumber.  
  
"Wha?! Where's Kanzaburo?! That bastard! I'll kill him!" he shouted.  
  
Chikao put his arm up to Yoshinobu's face. "It was Kanzaburo's wishes that I fight you instead. Kanzaburo went off to fight that girl you saw earlier."  
  
"Who the hell..." Yoshinobu said before he was interrupted.  
  
"I am apologetic, but I must engage very soon." he said as he punched Yoshinobu. Nevertheless, Yoshinobu felt nothing.  
  
He said to Chikao, "Are you fer real, man? That didn't hurt me at all!" He summarily socked Chikao in the face. Blood was gushing all over Chikao's visage.  
  
Yoshinobu was staggered that one of Kanzaburo's acquaintances was easily bleeding.   
  
Chikao had a grin in the corner of his mouth. Yoshinobu suddenly felt his skin melting.  
  
"My blood is very acidic. It's even more acidic than digestive juices. I can also do this!" He take the stream of blood that was gushing down his face and started to shape it into a whip-like form. He flogged his new whip at Yoshinobu's torso making it bleed further. His abdomen's blood also combined with Chikao's blood whip to make it even bigger. Yoshinobu looked into his hood. He could see heartrending cyan eyes staring at him.   
  
"What is wrong with you? There's obviously something going on that makes you sad. What is it?" Yoshinobu asked.  
  
"It is nothing essential to you!" he said.  
  
"Take off your cloak, Chikao. I do not understand why you conceal yourselves! Maybe I know you just like I knew Benjiro. I do not care!" Yoshinobu instructed.  
  
Chikao slowly took off his cloak. Underneath it was a short cyan-haired man that matched his eyes. He had the outfit that looked like a priest's. However, on his back was a large wooden cross with blood covering most of it.  
  
"I was given this cursed poison blood. I don't know who it was that gave it to me. I can assure you it was way stronger than Kanzaburo though. He put a hole in my back. Kanzaburo saved my life by giving me the Poison Sutra, a rare sutra that could lock away the millstone of poison. I was immune to my blood, but others weren't and so I used it as a weapon. Since Kanzaburo saved me, I voluntarily followed him. Since then, I've been a powerful ally to him. We even became friends. However, I could've died! And I will get revenge on the one who gave me this poisonous blood. But I must first get your sol, Kaki," he told Yoshinobu. "This cross was a large bandage to help keep me from excessive bleeding. It works quite well, actually. If I removed it, I would surely die. I found this cross while trekking through the barren region. I believe that Kaki could defeat the one who struck me."  
  
Suddenly, he flayed his scarlet cord at Yoshinobu. Even more blood came out of Yoshinobu and fused with his whip. Chikao held his hand out and healed Yoshinobu.   
  
"Chikao, that came out of nowhere!" Yoshinobu exclaimed.  
  
"I will avenge my poor blood! You will see!" He said as he lashed at Yoshinobu again, making blood excessively flow into his whip. Chikao healed him again.  
  
"You're getting nowhere, Chikao. Why hurt and then heal, you piece of shit!" Yoshinobu said.  
  
Chikao ignored him and whipped him once again and once again making blood come out. Before it could fuse with Chikao's scarlet whip, it grew large and began to form into a large salamander-like creature. Yoshinobu did not seem to be causing this, because he was unconscious at the time. The bleeding salamander seemed to rip the golden school house and the green clouds apart along with everything surrounding it. The ground began to splinter apart. The salamander began to sprout wings.  
  
Chikao then remembered what Kanzaburo previously said. "The body has three spirits each, a celestial spirit, a secular spirit, and a demonic spirit. Considering the preceding environment, Earth, celestial and demonic spirits cannot easily take over the person's body."   
  
It was perceptible that the gargantuan salamander in front of him was Kaki's demonic spirit. But could he survive against it? Could anyone for that matter?   
  
The salamander slashed his arm at Chikao, knocking him to the ground. Chikao's body was streaming with blood, but he used it to make his whip even stronger. However, he lost so much blood he was too weak to hold the mammoth whip.   
  
He held a scroll in front of his chest.  
  
"This is the last one I've got. Scroll of Liberation, heal me so that I may defeat this brute of blood." Immediately, all of his wombs were healed. All of the text on the scroll disappeared.   
  
"Maybe I can beat you, beast of burden!" he said with buoyancy in his eyes.   
  
He pulled out the large whip and smashed it threw his body, cutting him in half. The beast self-recovered itself. It hacked into Chikao's tissue. Yet again, more blood strengthened his whip, but weakened him. The beast then shot a fireball ate Chikao causing more blood than normal to flow out of Chikao.  
  
Chikao, knowing he would die, pulled the cross off of his back, making a river of blood gush out of his back. He used the last of his chi to give Yoshinobu the energy to stand up. Yoshinobu noticed he was okay again. Kaki snarled at Yoshinobu.  
  
"Holy fuck! What is that thing?! It killed Chikao!" Yoshinobu cried out.  
  
"T... take this... it will destroy that thing. Please... t... tell Kanzaburo I am sorry he had to waste a rare item over me. Uh..." he had said with his final inhalation.  
  
Yoshinobu had never essentially felt regretful about anyone's death until now. He mourned over Chikao's death, but took his scarlet whip. It was way too substantial for him to carry it.   
  
Then Yoshinobu saw a recognizable cloak, Kanzaburo's. And he brought the other cloaks with him.   
  
"Yoshinobu, what happened to Chikao?"  
  
"It is too late for him! I will explain later! I cannot carry this whip! I need you to!" Yoshinobu said.  
  
Kanzaburo said to the other two cloaks, "I want you two to fend this thing while we discuss this matter!" Kanzaburo shouted. "Okay. I do have a better idea on this. I want you to take this Poison Sutra and then rub Chikao's blood on you as if it were ointment. This will make you transform into a poisonous human, but you will still be able to control your actions. I'm going to attack now!"  
  
Kanzaburo began to strike the salamander with the Ichiken enormously fleet alacrity. When the sword hit Kaki, the number on the gage began to change to 72. When it changed, a black hole came out of nowhere and sucked the sol into it.   
  
"What is happening?" Yoshinobu asked.  
  
"It's Ichiken's special power, the Indiscriminate Kismet. It's a random punishment for any creature hit by Ichiken when it's shell is not on it," Kanzaburo answered.  
  
Kanzaburo fell on his face. He had fought Shinobu and Yoshinobu's other sol. What could possibly happen next?  
  
Yoshinobu told Kanzaburo, "Chikao, he said you wasted a Poison Sutra on him. He said that he was remorseful you did."  
  
Kanzaburo perceptibly didn't want Yoshinobu talking about his friend's death. Benjiro wanted to die. Chikao, however, was a different story. He supported him through thick and thin while Benjiro only met him from time to time. After all, his heavenly form and earthly form substituted manifold times. He had to go through school and live his normal life most of the time. Chikao was there all of the time, supporting him.  
  
Kanzaburo cracked a joke, "That's right! I wasted a Poison Sutra on you! You didn't even start to rub the blood whip on you!"  
  
Yoshinobu answered, "You went so fast though! I'm a human, unlike you!"  
  
"You've got a point! I will crop you off at Earth. It's obvious we've done nothing but harm to you AND ourselves," Kanzaburo said in a sad voice.  
  
Kanzaburo held his rapier to the atmosphere and said, "Return Yoshinobu to his world."  
  
Yoshinobu noticed his body was beginning to disintegrate.  
  
"Wait! What the fuck is going on here?" Yoshinobu asked.  
  
The clouds and surrounding environment slowly changed to normal. Yoshinobu was back at the school, except it was nighttime.  
  
Yoshinobu leisurely walked home, fairly skeptical about the events that went on. However, he looked at the full moon and knew that he came to the school in the morning. He reflected on the things he had freshly been through. Benjiro's angelic form appearing before his eyes. Kanzaburo slashing him with his sword. Chikao fighting him. Chikao talking about Kanzaburo's sympathy. Chikao dying. Kanzaburo weeping over his friend's dead body. Perhaps, in the big picture, there is no such thing as good and evil. Perchance, everyone has their motivation. But someday, he knew he may be in the afterlife. He now knew the body had many occupants.   
  
Is this truly the end of Yoshinobu's journey? Now why would that be? The Tome of Idols 3 chapters? You must be kidding me?  
  
The next chapter of the Tome of Idols, "Eijiro, Yoshinobu's Fighting Guru." 


End file.
